bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Seia
|altbackcolor=#FFFFFF; |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#36454F |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview |tab2=Chronology (Fanon Canon) |tabAlt=Rairyōken |titleAlt=Zanpakutō Spirit |title2=Fan Canon }} | image = | race = | birthday =November 9 | age =2324 | gender =Female | height =175cm (5'9") | weight =64kg (141lb.) | blood type =B Positive | affiliation =Gotei 13, | previous affiliation =Balancers of Souls, | profession = | position =Captain of the | previous position =Corporal of the Interdiction Corps | division = | previous division = | partner =Glacies Fidus | previous partner =Altan Kartal Karo Tōsen | base of operations =13th Division HQ, , | relatives =Nazares (Father) | education =Altan Kartal, Jinzen Gutaikatō | shikai ='Rairyōken' | bankai ='Hasshōdō Rairyōken' | story debut =Bleach: Days on End | roleplay debut =''Days on End: Beginning'' | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Seia Tulia Honoria (セーア ツリャ ホノリャ, Seīa Turia Honoria) is a and Spirit Medium who played a significant role in the founding of the Gotei 13 as one of its original Captains. Recently having retaken the role, she serves as the current Captain of the Thirteenth Division with Glacies Fidus acting as her Lieutenant. She was born in to Nazares, a merchant who operated out of the city of within . Even as a child she was gifted with extraordinary spiritual energy, which allowed her to manifest unique abilities in response to her desire to protect her father during a siege on their home by . She became a beacon, a "Daughter of " (娘の金星, Musume no Kinboshi) in the eyes of the Tyrians, a symbol to rally behind and one of several factors that helped them resist the siege for a year. The Masadonians let Seia run free largely on the principle that they couldn't find a way to deal with her that wouldn't backfire catastrophically. In she was with her father during a trading voyage to when they were beset by Hollows. A short battle caused the ship to sink, with most of the crew having losed their lives in the deep sea or the chaos beforehand. Seia managed to defeat her attackers but was forced to resign herself to the oceans mercy with the realization that she could not swim. Passing on to Soul Society, Seia was given residence in Rōjinki (老人木, Aged Tree), the 67th Southern Rukongai. In , Seia joined the Balancers of Souls at the urging of Altan Kartal who sought to teach her to control her spiritual power, which had been gradually becoming dangerous. Appearance Seia is a woman of above average height with an athletic build and dark skin, she has prominent muscle definition on her arms and stomach which fades out elsewhere. She has shaggy and unkempt black hair that reaches as far as her shoulders, with a single clean braid hanging down from the left side of her face. Her fringe has a slight cow lick at the fringe and her hair also has several prominent streaks of red running through it. She has thin eyebrows and slightly curved eyes with deep green irises. She has no really prominent facial features besides a small beauty mark beneath her right eye. Her jawline and chin are somewhat pointed and her lips have strong laugh lines. She most commonly wears a black collared vest with a zip running down the front, often left zipped up to just cover her breasts but leave her neck exposed. She wars a pair of black cargo trousers and workman boots. Three belts adorn her waist coming in at different angles and all running through the same buckle that sits on the left side of her waist. Lastly she wears a necklace with a plue pendant attached. During her time as a Captain, her hair was much longer, reaching as far down as her waist. It was kept straight and lacked the red streaks of her later hairstyle. She wore the typical Shihakushō though the right sleeve was removed. As fitting her rank she wore a Captain's haori with a underside, it had one long left sleeve but lacked a right sleeve like her Shihakushō. During her time in Hueco Mundo she adorned a Hollow mask that looked the skull of a deer over her right shoulder, held in place by a pair of belts, much of her uniform became ragged and worn during this time with ruined and torn edges. Personality Seia Tulia Honoria likes to play the part of the laidback and carefree persona, she acts lazily and addresses most concerns with relaxed musings, but it is a thinly veiled gesture at best. Those who spent even short bursts of time with her can see that she is extremely tense and always on alert. She reacts to everything with razor quickness, as if her nerves are on fire with electricity, and she tends to appear worked up. Her muscles are knotted with strain and her eyes maintain bags under them as she tends to maintain a restless sleep at best. She processes information with unusual seriousness and has a habit of fidgeting with anything she can get her hands on, be it her or anything within arms reach. When questioned on it she never elaborates on what causes this in her, rather she deflects the question with references to Hueco Mundo's dog-eat-dog nature, though she has held this trait since long before her time spent in the land of s. As a side effect, Seia is very easily frustrated, becoming verbally aggressive with whatever serves as the centre of her irritation at the time. To get physical with something of her ire is a rare feat, instead she tends to toss out a myriad of curses from various cultures that she has picked up over her long life, which also doubles as a means of blowing off steam. Though she feebly attempts to brush off orders and work given to her by others. Claiming that most duties would be better upheld by the younger generation due to her age, and in stark contrast to her relatively youthful appearance. She does not typically fight against work that is pressed on her however, and is actually rather diligent, if not immediately obvious about it. She completes all of the necessary paperwork of her division without a complaint, at least to anyone else, and maintains a hands on approach to the 13th Division's duties within the and the . Given the chance, she would actively lead the protection of several districts, though is often unable to due to the sheer amount of administrative work a Captain is faced with. She professes that her favourite past time is doing nothing more than lying down with a bottle of but her life style is far more active than that would imply. Long walks through the Seireitei or the , frequent sparring matches and outdoorsman activities being some of the most common. As privileged as she has been in life, very few doors remained unopened to her, and so she is unconcerned with such things as authority or nobility, titles and bloodlines hold very little sway over her; its the quality of the person behind them. She views the usage of honorifics as stiff, and so completely discards the practice with reference to others, she is also prone to refer to others around her in familiar terms regardless of how well she may actually know them. She often gives nicknames to others as her own personal means of showing familiarity, something that extends to her own Zanpakutō whom she refers to as Hibanagan (火花単元, Sparks-a-Lot). On a general level Seia is friendly and accepting of most people regardless of their origins or backgrounds, it takes quite a lot of effort on someone's part to actually offend or put her off from interacting with someone. The world is too vast to let simple eccentricities or oddities stand in the way, she claims. Due to her time spent in several walks of life, she has little trouble with other races and doesn't bear any kind of grudge or animosity towards individual beings for the blankets typically cast on them, it is partly due to this that she counts even Hollows among her friends and allies. Seia is possessed of an immense drive, such that she is incapable of easing her way into things, instead she dives headfirst into whatever is before her. Half-measures are beyond her and subtle gestures are not her thing, at least not intentionally, which can sometimes paint her as unusual or archaic in any given situation. While she isn't unintelligent she simply prefers to be straightforward, to her, simplicity is best. Perhaps unsurprisingly, given the length of time she spent in Hueco Mundo, Seia has a degree of ruthlessness to her that likes to make itself known on occasion, having once suggested a hostile takeover of Hueco Mundo and complete domination over its inhabitants. She usually advocates the aggressive approach, battle over diplomacy, domination before subjugation, death instead of capture, though she has mellowed out somewhat over the years, she is unmistakably a member of the original Captains of the Gotei 13, who were all feared as brutal killers. Seia is also possessed of a great deal of pride, a personal one, that is centered around her personal accomplishments. She has sat in several lofty positions in her time, a so-called "Daughter of " (娘の金星, Musume no Kinboshi), the first Captain of the Thirteenth Division, her name had even gained traction in the , thus she found it hard to settle for most normal accomplishments or achievements in her life as everyone else was already singing them as praises or spurring them as dreaded rumour. She doesn't openly speak of what she has seen and done, instead she wears her achievements as badges of honour, though she is usually the only one aware of the significance of her trophies. The necklace she wears, the mask she carried in Hueco Mundo, even the fact that her Shinigami uniform lacks sleeves on only one side are all manners in which Seia expresses her success. The Gotei 13 is known to have made a dramatic shift in its approach following the first Quincy Blood War as they found themselves a reason to fight. Seia's was, and still is, the people. The very men and women that make up the ranks of the Gotei, those people that spilled their blood in the defense of the , the innocent people of the who toil through an existence that can be extremely cruel to them all on the matter of a gamble. She fights for what she states are "her people", an intentionally vague phrasing that grows or shrinks to encapsulate a great many individuals at any one time. At one point she could use it to justify drawing her sword for a single man in the middle of a dark alley, at another, an entire nation. She has several hobbies with which to partake in her free time, not the least of which is the creation of , which her homeland is famous for, and the knowledge of which was passed on to her by her father. Seia enjoys crafting the dye, particularly in small sets that she gives off to others as a gift. She enjoys sparring and training, as well as long walks through the Seireitei and Rukon Districts, even going out of her way to hike in whatever mountainous areas she can find. She loves coastal landmarks, which remind her of home, and are one of the few things capable of causing her to naturally relax. She dabbles in fishing and fish keeping from time to time and is directly responsible for getting the 13th Division barracks its own koi fish rather than the practice of stealing from the that took to. She is an amateur writer, once having published a small serial called "Rukongai on the Waves" that focused on tourism aspects of individual districts, her penmanship, by her own admission, is markedly terrible and at one time earned her the nickname "Kumokaki" (蜘蛛書き, Spider Writer). She greatly enjoys drinking sake and , as well as an undying taste for a variety of Indian-style curries. She has a great love for culture, which she was introduced to through Icía Cabaleiro do Val. History (Under Construction) Powers & Abilities Former Powers & Abilities Trivia *The colour associated with Seia is Tyrian Purple, a shade of purple which, in Japanese colour culture, represents wisdom, celebration, insight, decadence, and God. *November 9th is the day that the was signed, ending the . *In Japanese, Seia would use the pronoun ore (俺), an informal word that is primarily used by men, though it used to be used prominently by both genders until the late , and still is in some dialects. It is typically used to establish a sense of masculinity and emphasizes one's own status when used amongst peers or those of a lesser status. Amongst family or friends it is seen as a sign of familiarity instead. *Images on this article were drawn by Luminent-Soul and JediKnight97 on DeviantArt, by commission and request respectively, from the author. *Seia's theme, as chosen by her author, is Petals in the Wind from the OST. Appearances *'Bleach Crossroads' *'Bleach: Days on End' **''Days on End: Beginning *'Bleach: Extinction' References | years = - | after = }} | title =Captain of the Thirteenth Division | years = - Current | after =Incumbent }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Captains Category:13th Division Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Gotei 13